1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric voltage multiplier cascade and more particularly to a voltage multiplier cascade utilizing capacitors subdivided by slots through Schoop layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,708 (German Patent application DT-OS 2,314,674) to provide a voltage multiplier cascade utilizing slotted capacitors through Schoop layers and capacitance-effective portions of the capacitor. Such capacitor blocks form a roll of integrally interconnected layer capacitors which are subdivided at the Schoop layers into several contact surfaces which connect with diodes and further electric components in the multiplier cascade assembly.
As shown in FIG. 1A which is similar to FIG. 3 in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,708, a capacitor block 31 has slots 32 cut through the end contact or Schoop layers and also into the capacitance-effective areas of the capacitor. Contact surfaces 33 result on the capacitor block 31 to which diodes 34 may be connected.
As shown in the prior art illustrated by FIG. 1A, the diodes 34 are arranged parallel to the surface of the capacitor and between Schoop layers forming contact surfaces. These diodes 34 are electrically connected with corresponding contact surfaces at ends of the capacitor block 31. The capacitor block 31 comprises all capacitors of the multiplier cascade.
This arrangement does not permit sufficient heat dissipation from the diodes. Thus, the diodes may not carry heave currents. Furthermore, production of these cascade assemblies requires a relatively expensive adjustment or placement of the individual diodes upon the capacitor blocks for the purpose of welding some terminal wires of the diodes to the Schoop layers.